Most vehicle engines and transmissions have oil caps which are mounted on a top surface. Most frequently these caps are removable from what is effectively a generally horizontal surface. In most modern vehicle engines there is no uncluttered dropping side of the engine adjacent to the oil fill hole which can accommodate receiving a quart container of oil so that the top opening on the quart container of oil can be positioner immediately adjacent to the oil fill hole before the quart of oil is tipped to guide and pour a stream of oil from the container into the fill hole.
Oil cannot be poured with an acceptable level of accuracy from a quart container into a fill hole unless the target fill hole can be positioned immediately adjacent to the top opening on the quart of oil. The poured oil projects laterally first a little bit and then a multiple of its initial distance. Almost as soon as one has laterally moved back the quart container from the fill hole to allow the laterally projecting stream of oil to drop into the hole the flow diminishes and temporarily almost stops to allow air to be sucked into the quart container. As air replaces the oil poured from the container one moves the container closer to the fill hole so that the partial stream falls into the target hole. After air has replaced the oil poured from the quart container, the stream of oil then temporarily gushes out with even greater velocity and lateral projection entirely overshooting the fill hole from the container which was moved laterally closer to the fill hole to accommodate the diminished stream. Flow velocity from a quart container of oil is unpredictably erratic as replacement air irregularly cycles into the quart container through the top opening. What is needed is a funnel and extension so that the top opening of the quart container can be positioned immediately adjacent tot the fill hole.